Beaten
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: Craig notices some worrying marks on Kenny, but telling Kyle leads to a spiral of rumours and the wrong person overhearing the wrong kind of gossip. This results in Kenny's dad releasing homophobic rage on his son who didn't deserve it. Drama with a little slash (Crenny with a happy ending? wha?)
1. Part One

_Part One of Two_

Craig moved his slender hands up the sides of Kenny's body. Despite everything, he always loved the feeling of the soft destroyed fucker. Kenny's skin felt smooth and delicate beneath the touch of Craig's fingertips. His palms pressed down into Kenny's bare shoulder blades. Kenny released a breathy chuckle and tilted his head to the side.

"We don't have all night. What's taking you so fucking long?" Kenny muttered in a playful voice that was lined with a serious undertone.

"Let me look," Craig's nasally voice said sternly. Kenny grunted and rolled his hips in an effort to press himself down against the protruding bulge in Craig's pants. Kenny's way of diverting the conversation consisted of his lips attaching themselves to Craig's neck and his body rolling in a sexy way that made his lower half grind against Craig's. This time, Craig wasn't buying into it.

"Just show me what he did," he said in a sterner voice. Kenny rolled his eyes and moved off of Craig in a swift movement. He turned on the lamp that was placed on the bedside table of Craig's room. A warm light flooded the small area around Craig's bed. The limited light was enough for Craig to make out the bruises that littered Kenny's back. Craig's blue eyes flicked back and forth between Kenny's back freckles and all his injuries.

"Found my dresses. He wasn't pleased." Kenny's simple words were enough for Craig to draw a conclusion as to why Kenny's back had received such a harsh beating. Kenny just closed his eyes and laid down on the bed. He spread his legs and flicked a cheeky smirk to Craig. "Can you just fuck me now so I don't have to think?"

Craig couldn't say no. He knew sex was a pleasant distraction for Kenny, so he figured who was he to reject making someone feel better. Craig moved over and placed himself between Kenny's legs. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection.

[ ]

Craig's concerns for Kenny's wellbeing was growing. He didn't usually care about this kind of shit, but he found that he was developing feelings or whatever for his fuck buddy. He knew that this wasn't exactly the kind of thing he could approach his friends about. He knew that he couldn't exactly talk to Kenny about it. So he figured Kyle was probably the best person to voice his concerns to.  
Craig awkwardly stood outside of the school on a Thursday afternoon. He waited for the person he was looking for to exit the building. Once he saw Kyle, he pushed himself off the wall and quickly jogged over to him. He looked around, making sure none of his actual friends were nearby to hear him.

"Oi. Come here." His voice was harsh and quick. Kyle looked at Craig with concern. Craig hardly ever approached him about anything, so hearing Craig beckon him made him feel quite nervous. Kyle hesitantly approached Craig. The taller male looked around, making sure no one was close enough to overhear. He saw Kenny with Eric and Stan by the bus stop. Craig licked his lips then crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked when he noticed there was something about Craig's bored demeanour that seemed slightly off.

"Kenny. He's got weird marks and shit," Craig said in a soft voice. "It's getting annoying. Can't touch him because of bruised and crap. I think his dad is hurting him." Craig's tone was supposed to be giving off signs of irritation. He wasn't meant to care about Kenny; besides, their fucks were all mindless. They weren't officially together or anything. They just happened to like each other's dicks.  
Kyle's eyebrows dipped in concern. He could tell Craig was pretending to be annoyed by Kenny being injured. His intuition said Craig was worried.

"I'll talk to him about it then." Kyle said as if he had fully made up his mind. Craig shook his head.

"It's a sensitive topic. You'd be stupid to try and talk to him about it." Craig begun to walk. "But I know you'll help him more than I can." Kyle watched Craig walk off, and he felt uneasy about the news that was plaguing his mind all night.

[ ]

" _No dude I'm busy- fuck off-"_ Stan's irritated voice slurred through the phone.

"Dude it's important. I need to talk to you about Kenny. I'm worried." Kyle said with a frustrated sigh. He ran his hand through his curly red hair and bit his bottom lip. "I'm coming over-"

" _Ugh. Whatever. Just make it quick._ _ **Beep beep beep.**_ " Kyle sighed again when Stan hung up on him.

It didn't take Kyle to walk over to Stan's house. Sharon invited Kyle in without asking any questions about why he was there after dinner time. She understood the boys were close friends, and she could see that Kyle was worried about something. Kyle thanked her for the hospitality before trudging upstairs, the sound of his shoes stepping over the carpet being a weirdly comforting sound to him.  
He walked to Stan's room and knocked on the door. There was no response. So, he knocked again until a muffled voice grunted for him to enter. He twisted the door knob then stepped into Stan's room.

"So, what's wrong with Kenny?" Stan was sitting on his bed with a PSP in his hand. His tongue was poking out while he attempted to fight the boss battle. Kyle stepped over and sat beside him. He looked over at the little screen before answering his friends question.

"Craig told me that he gets hurt. He thinks its Kenny's dad or something." Kyle said as he leaned back.

"Yeah but Kenny loves that shit. There's probably nothing to worry about." Stan said distractedly while he played his game. Kyle had to think for a moment. Kenny was into some weird things. It wouldn't be surprising if he had some kind of kinky partner on the side that he wasn't telling Craig about.

"You're right… but… he's been kinda weird with us lately as well? I think we've gotta trust Craig man. I think Kenny's dad is hurting him." Kyle's voice was laced with concern. Stan paused his game and put the console down.

"Well, even if he is, what are we supposed to do about it? Kenny's parents are always fighting and shit. That family is just like that. Why would his dad even hurt him in the first place?" Stan said as he leaned over to take a sip from his water bottle that had been resting on his night stand.

Meanwhile downstairs, the door to the Marsh household had slammed open with a tipsy Randy. He laughed and walked in to see his wife with crossed arms and disappointment on her face. He reassured her he hadn't drunken much, which he honestly hadn't. He waddled upstairs and was about to go into his room when he could hear two muffled voices from Stan's room.  
Randy stopped and stared at Stan's bedroom door. Most the juiciest gossip came from the other side of Stan's door. Randy shamelessly walked over and pressed his ear to the door. Randy would often stop and listen in for gossip ever since Stan became a teenager. He found out all kinds of things of what goes on in South Park from it.

"I think its cause Craig and Kenny are fucking," Kyle said with a nod. "Kenny's dad is like- homophobic or whatever. If he knew Kenny was fucking Craig, then there's no doubt he'd react." Kyle stated with a knowing nod.

"Yeah but dude, does Kenny's dad even know?" Stan pointed out.

"I guess you have a point… they haven't really told anyone about it yet." Kyle said as he frowned and looked down. "Just… where else would he.. yknow..?" Kyle tried his hardest to figure it out.

Randy was standing on the other side of the door with wide eyes. He had heard quite a lot of gossip, but this was something else. It was unique. He stepped back and rubbed his hands together. He knew Kenny McCormick's secret. He happily wondered around, trying to think of the best way to spread this information.  
He strutted down the stairs and smirked at Sharon. His wife was familiar with Randy's behaviours when he knew something she didn't.

"What is it this time?" She asked with a sigh.

"Did you know that Stan's friend Kenny is dating the Tuckers' boy? Looks like he moved on from Tweek hey?" Randy said cheekily. Sharon stared at him and blinked.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked.

And like that, word of Kenny and Craig fucking spread around South Park faster than genital warts from a cheap prostitute spreads throughout a group of horny old men. Word may have been traveling fast, but Kenny and Craig still had no idea.

[ ]

Kenny's hand slipped into Craig's hair and he held on tightly. Craig's mouth slid slickly up and down Kenny's cock and it made the boy moan like a slut. His head tilted back and he held onto Craig's black locks as if letting go would end the world. Craig didn't talk much, yet his mouth really knew how to work. He sucked and rubbed his tongue on the underside of Kenny's dick. He sucked his way to the tip, wrapping his lips around Kenny's musky knob. The tip of Craig's tongue slipped between the small slit of Kenny's urethra. Which made Kenny trembled and hold Craig's hair tighter. The tugging of his hair and the way Kenny moaned was a kind of unspoken encouragement for Craig. He sucked further downwards.  
His lips brushed over the base of Kenny's cock and it made Craig almost gag. He breathed through his nose and sucked harder while he bobbed his head up and down. Kenny grunted and held onto Craig's hands with both hands. This is when Craig's fingers pressed up into Kenny's prostate. The two were on Craig's bed; Kenny pant-less and Craig topless. Craig had two finger's inside Kenny while he was sucking Kenny's dick and it was driving Kenny absolutely crazy.

"D-Dude- I- I'm about to cum-" Kenny panted. Craig sucked harder then popped off Kenny's dick. His fingers swirled inside Kenny, which made the blond boy whine a little too loudly. Kenny grunted at the way Craig's fingers felt inside his asshole. Craig pulled the two fingers out then sat up straight. He didn't need to give Kenny any directions.  
Kenny automatically shuffled over and spread his legs. His face was pointed towards the ceiling and he smirked at Craig. His back ached from having the creases of his parka pressing into bruises, but lying down flat was better than arching his back while on all fours. He was too tired for a position that wasn't vanilla.  
Craig moved himself so that he was in between Kenny's legs. He held up Kenny's thighs and was mindful of the small bruises that were littered there. He was still worried, but he was too horny to care. He held up Kenny's legs then rested one on his shoulder. Kenny's leg rested on Craig's shoulder while Craig crouched over and gave his own erection a few rubs.

He then lined his knob up with Kenny's asshole before he begun to push in. Kenny squirmed and panted. Having Craig push into him made him moan and writhe with pleasure. He was being stretched as Craig slipped deep into his hole and it made Kenny's mind go blank. Right now, he didn't have to think about anything at all because Craig fucking Tucker was now balls deep in his asshole, and that's the only thing he needed to focus on right now. He focused on all the little pleasure nerves that were struck when Craig moved his hips.

Their sex this time around was a lot more passionate than usual. They usually had quick fucks then left. This time there were sloppy kisses in between thrusts and occasionally Kenny would wrap his arms around Craig and hold onto him rather tightly. It was a bit gay of them both to be to sappy like this, but deep down they both knew it was needed.  
The beautiful, sweaty little sex bubble popped with their orgasm. They came down from their pleasure highs; both boys panting against each other's necks and recovering from such a good round of sex. The fucking was wonderfully different for them both. Craig came into Kenny's ass and neither of them cared immediately afterwards. They just kind of laid there next to each other in silence while they caught their breath.  
Kenny couldn't help but giggle when he felt the familiar tickle of Craig's semen dripping from his twitching asshole. He sat up and grunted.

"We got cum on your bed again. It's fucking disgusting." Kenny said with a grunt as he grabbed some tissues from the bedside table.

"I'll clean it up later," Craig sighed. He also got up so he could change into some cleaner clothes.

"What're you all quiet about?" Kenny asked. He noticed Craig was more quiet than usual as this time there was no post sex banter. Craig usually loved to tease the fuck out of Kenny by this point.

"I'm worried about you," Craig said in a low voice. Kenny snorted.

"There's no need to be worried you dickhead," Kenny chuckled and pulled his clothes on once he was sure his asshole was clean. Craig sighed.

"Whatever," he figured both of them would be better off not discussing anything.

Kenny eventually got dressed then gave Craig a sloppy kiss. "I'll see you later big boy." He flirted before tapping Craig's ass and jumping out the window. He landed on his feet and brushed off any snow. He did his parka all the way up; he pulled on the hood and begun walking home. It was cold and while Kenny was walking home, he felt more alone than usual. It made him feel like there was a sinking hole in the middle of his chest, and for the first time ever he properly missed Craig.  
Kenny wished he had stayed over at Craig's that night as soon as he stepped foot into his own home.

The smell of alcohol was a familiar one to Kenny. So was weed and other abusive substances. He could hear glass smashing in the kitchen where both of his parents were yelling. He closed the front door slowly and tip-toed into Karen's room. He opened the door and smiled at her through his parka. She had tears in her eyes and patted the side of her bed. Kenny walked over and sat down beside her.

"It's okay…" He said in a small voice. "I'll sleep in here with you okay?" He said to his clearly anxious little sister. She shook her head.

"Dad's mad at you," her little voice was shy and scared. Kenny blinked and sat closer to her.

"What do you mean? What's he mad about?" Kenny asked with a concerned frown. He had been out of trouble recently and he doesn't remember doing anything particularly bad. He watched the door to Karen's room slam open.

"Get out here right now you fuCKING FAG!" Stuart yelled viciously. Karen whimpered and Kenny chuckled despite his fear. His father's voice was more of a roar that put the deepest, most horrible fear in his chest and stomach. He felt sick knowing what was coming for him. He felt terrible knowing he had gone from such a pleasant evening to a horrible night.

"I'll be back soon. It's okay Karen." Kenny said with a genuine smile. His sister nodded and curled up in her bed. She watched as Kenny got up and approached the bedroom door. Stuart grabbed a fist full of Kenny's hair and dragged him out into the loungeroom. Kenny closed his eyes. He had experienced much worse pain during his life. Pain that was worse than what his father could ever do to him.

But that doesn't make it hurt any less.


	2. Part Two

_Part Two of Two_

Kenny McCormick didn't come to school the day after he had such nice sex with Craig. Whenever Kyle or Stan would ask he'd make a monotonous joke regarding how good he had fucked Kenny. Realistically Craig was worried.  
Especially when one day of absence expanded into two, then three, then the week was gone. Craig was worried. He didn't know what to do.

Then Kenny showed up. It had been a while. He was wearing his parka and had his fringe covering one eye. Craig watched as Kenny walked into school as if nothing had happened at all. Kenny and Craig usually ignored each other during school hours, but Kenny never even texted him while he was gone.

By the time lunch had come around, everyone had already asked Kenny where he had been. Kenny said he had to go away for a few days to go see some family in the town over. It wasn't as interesting as everyone had hoped, so halfway through lunch people left him alone.  
Craig stormed up to Kenny and grabbed a firm hold of his wrist. Kenny hissed in pain but Craig ignored him. He dragged him out of the cafeteria and towards the unused janitor closet. He pushed Kenny in and then shut the door behind him. He turned on the lights and locked the door.

"Oh- I didn't know you missed me this much~" Kenny flirtatiously smirked. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not in the mood today. Maybe after school." Kenny's words only cemented Craig's worried theory.

"Take off your clothes," Craig said with a grunt.

"No… I told you I'm not in the mood Tucker," Kenny sighed with irritation. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong with you." His voice was sterner than usual and it made Kenny feel uneasy. He stayed still, not knowing what to do. Craig reached forwards and he touched Kenny's blond hair. It was so obviously hiding his eye. He pulled at the hair and could see a dark blue and purple bruise. Craig pursed his lips and removed Kenny's hood. He pulled it down and frowned at Kenny's face. There were red marks around Kenny's neck; the marks were red and light blue and they were defiantly bruises in the shape of fingers. Kenny's lip had clearly been split but was healing. The black eye along with everything else so far brought worry to Craig.  
"It was your father wasn't it…?" Craig deduced in a small voice. Kenny just rolled his eyes and stepped back. He pulled the orange hood up and grunted.

"You don't know shit," Kenny hissed. "Stay away from me." Kenny said before pushing past Craig and storming out the door. Craig knew that he was right. He knew what had happened to Kenny. It was obvious and Craig couldn't help but feel guilty, despite not knowing why he felt this way or why Kenny was hurt the way he was.

[ ]

A week had passed since Kenny returned to school. That was when rumours had started to go around the school. Someone heard that Kenny's dad had beaten him for being gay with one of the kids at school, but no one knew who it was. The word of Kenny being gay with someone seemed to be more important than the whole being beaten by his dad scenario.  
While Kenny walked through school, he could basically hear as the original word of mouth changed. People were saying he missed a week because he was sent off to Bi-Curious camp, others said he was on romantic get away with a guy from a different school. He even heard some people say that he was off snorting crack off some guys' cock. The idea was more appealing than the actual rumour in Kenny's mind, but he hated that so many people were talking about him. It made him feel alone and very isolated from everybody.

That's when Kenny figured the best way to get everyone to stop talking about his side of the drama. He realised that he needed to start a rumour of his own. It started with him approaching Bebe before school. He mentioned he and Craig had a thing, and by lunch time word that Craig was why Kenny was sent away for a week circulated throughout the whole of South Park High School. During lunch Eric walked up to Kenny with a teasing smirk.

"So Craig beat you up hey? That's why you weren't here? Waiting for your little pussy ass wounds to heal?" Eric Cartman teased.

"What?" Kenny asked harshly.

"Clyde said that you and Craig were fucking- and- and you guys got into this huge fight- and Craig totally beat your ass! In more ways than one!" Cartman excitedly proclaimed.

"What the fuck dude?" Kenny said, clearly offended. That's not how the rumour was supposed to go. That barely fixes anything. And now Eric Cartman is up his ass about it.

"Aw what's wrong? Scared I'm gonna beat you like Craig did?" Eric teased. This made Kenny furious. The only time Craig ever hurt him physically was when he was tied down to the bed and begging for his master of that hour of sex to punish him harder. Craig knew that Kenny would beat him in any kind of fight.

"That's not even what fucking happened-" Kenny wanted to argue but Eric cut him off anyway.

"Talk about it with Clyde not me." He said triumphantly since he had done his job of the asshole of the school; which was trigger Kenny. Fuck did he trigger Kenny.  
Kenny didn't hesitate to get up and hunt Clyde down. He didn't mind the other rumours since they were kind of interesting, but Kenny knew how to fight, and he knew how to fight good. He wasn't going to sit around and let everyone think he was Craig's bitch. That's for him and Craig to know only.

Clyde was leaning against some lockers smirking at Bebe. He was obviously having some kind of flirty conversation with the curly haired blonde girl. Kenny was beyond mad. He stormed over and grabbed Craig by his collar and pushed him up against the lockers.

"I was _NOT_ beaten up by Craig! What the fuck dude?" Kenny yelled. Clyde's eyes widened and he tensed up.

"What? Oh-" Clyde was temporarily confused until he realised what happened. He rolled his eyes and released a strained chuckle. "Craig said it not me. Well I heard from Craig and I passed it on." Clyde seemed stupidly smug, and Kenny was smart enough to know he shouldn't be wasting his time on him.  
He released Clyde and watched as he fixed his shirt. He then looked to the side and he saw Craig staring from the end of the hallway. Kenny's eyebrows narrowed and he grunted.

"Oi fucking come here!" He yelled out to Craig, who simply shrugged and went to continue his walk down the hallway. Kenny was tired. He was sore. And he was done.

Kenny balled his hand into a fist and he ran at Craig. His hood fell behind him and his hair pushed back as he jumped Craig in the hallway. He threw his fist forwards and was able to strike Craig's jaw. Craig stumbled backwards and stood up straight. He rubbed his now sore jaw and he glared down at Kenny before throwing his own punch forwards. Kenny dodged the punch and hit Craig in the gut; making Craig cough and stumble backwards.  
Craig growled and ran forwards, punching Kenny's face as hard as he could and wrapping his arms around him. Craig tackled Kenny to the ground and got on top of him. His height had the advantage now, as he could lean over Kenny's body and continuously punch Kenny's face. Each time Craig's fist collided with his face made Kenny become angrier. His anger fuelled him to kick upwards and throw Craig off him.  
He straddled Craig's body and threw down as many hard punches as he could. A group of people had surrounded them. They were cheering and Eric was, of course, the one cheering the most. He was excited to watch Kenny and Craig rip at each other.

They fought hard until the principle came and finally separated them. There was no clear winner. They were dragged away from each other panting with all kinds of blood dripping down their faces. They sat outside Mackey's office with their arms crossed and faces throbbing. Craig looked over at Kenny then snorted.

"You're a dick," Craig said with an eyeroll.

"NO, you are." Kenny said with a grunt. He closed his eyes and leaned back before standing up. "Let's ditch before he opens the door." Kenny said before turning his head and beginning to walk. Craig looked at him, thinking about how stupid he is before he got up and walked along side Kenny.

"Kenny! Craig! We need to talk!" Mackey yelled from his office. Kenny and Craig just looked at each other before running out of the school while laughing.

[ ]

Roof top drinks were one of Kenny and Craig's favourite ways of dealing with shit that was going on in their lives. It was midnight and no one was awake except for them. They climbed onto Craig's roof with a bottle of vodka to share between them. Craig took a long sip and then scrunched up his face.

"So what happened?" He asked as the bitter alcohol lingered on his tongue. "You still never told me what happened."

"Why should I?" Kenny spat as he took the alcohol and chugged down a bit for himself. He burped and leaned back so he could look up at the sky. "Why'd you tell everyone you beat me up?"

"Would you prefer I told them it was your dad? It was obvious you were beaten up by someone." Craig grabbed at the cheap alcohol and he sighed. Kenny felt conflicted. They were both bruised up over the dumb situation.

"Someone told dad that we fuck," Kenny muttered. "He didn't like the idea of me being a fag, even though I've brought girls home before." Kenny rolled his eyes. He felt disgusting.

"I'm sorry for telling everyone I beat you up," Craig said in a genuinely apologetic voice. Kenny nodded and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Sorry for beating you up," he said with a chuckle. "I haven't been allowed home for ages man. Can I crash here?" Kenny asked. Craig usually didn't let Kenny stay over, since they strictly were only fuck buddies and that kind of thing was intimate and for couples.

"Whatever. You know how to get in," Craig said as he stood up. "Be careful getting down." Kenny watched as Craig had his final sip of vodka before he got off the roof and went back to his room. Kenny tossed the rest of the bottle off the roof and laid there on his own for a bit. He laid there and thought about everything that had happened to do with Craig and how his father reacted. He pulled his phone out and he texted Craig.

 _[ Ken – gonna quickly head home. C u l8ter ]_

Craig checked his phone when he saw the notification. He was worried, but he was too proud to admit that he was. He just rolled his eyes and decided to head to bed.

Going home wasn't the best idea that Kenny had ever had. He walked in and his parents were glaring at him from their spots on the couch. Stuart stood up and walked towards Kenny. The boy tensed and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry dad," he said with hatred. Stuart glared down at his son. "You never gave me the chance to tell you it was just a rumour. It's not even true." Kenny tried to lie, but Stuart wasn't buying into it.

"Don't be so stupid Kenny." The words were stupidly comforting. Kenny felt scared beyond belief, but he knew he came here for a reason. "I know you're lying." His father said as he grabbed a hold of Kenny's collar. Kenny flinched and closed his eyes tightly.

[ ]

Kevin called the police on how his father was acting. Kenny ran out of the house as soon as possible. He had tears and blood running down his face. He felt beaten up and ugly. He felt useless and he felt like shit. His body and his emotions were aching. He limped to Craig's house. He closed his eyes and walked there blindly. His head was throbbing with a piercing headache. He walked to the backdoor then texted for Craig to come down.

Craig checked his phone in the middle of the night. He's a light sleeper, so the vibrations on the bedside table had woken him up. He dragged himself downstairs and opened the backdoor when he saw Kenny.  
Kenny heard the door open and he smiled a large, broken smile up at Craig. He started crying, but he refused to let his grin fade.

"Hey dude, can I borrow your shower?" He said with a chuckle. Craig frowned and nodded.

"Yeah man… come in…" Kenny stayed on the floor after Craig spoke. He leaned down and helped Kenny up. Kenny's clothes were ripped and there was more blood then skin on him. "I thought the blood was meant to stay inside your body."

"Not when your Kenny McCormick," Kenny said with a laugh. Craig helped get Kenny upstairs where he helped clean him off. He took Kenny out of all his ripped and filthy clothes.  
Craig gave Kenny a soothing sponge bath. He was careful around the areas where Kenny had been badly hurt. He patched Kenny up and got him some ice for his bruises. Kenny felt weird because he never knew that Craig would take such good care of him.

Once Kenny was laying in Craig's bed, Craig turned off his bedroom light and sat beside him. He looked over Kenny's injured body and he closed his eyes with a sigh. He didn't need to ask to know what had happened to his friend.

"That must have fucking hurt," he said as he faced Kenny better. Kenny snorted and looked at Craig with a stupidly happy face. There was nothing more endearing then a beaten and fucked up Kenny smiling at him.

"You fucking bet it did," Kenny said with a sigh. "Come ride my dick so I don't have to think about the pain." Kenny said with a cheeky smirk. Craig rolled his eyes, because of course, only Kenny McCormick could be bruised and bandaged and still want sex.

"You're absolutely ridiculous." Craig said as he sat up and removed his pants and underwear. He had to think about that though. What was more ridiculous anyway? Kenny's request for sex, or him agreeing to it?

Craig was sitting on Kenny's lap. His ass was raised in the air a bit as he reached back to rub his lube coated fingers over his asshole. His fingers slipped around the outer ring before he pressed two inside him. Kenny's hand held both of their dicks, and he made sure they were grinding them together while Craig prepared himself. Craig panted and closed his eyes while he played with his own asshole. Kenny watched him with a harsh bite of his lip. Moonlight was gently filtering in through the window and it made Craig's skin glow.

"You're beautiful," Kenny commented in a stupidly loving voice. Craig snorted a nasally kind of chuckle in response.

"That's gay," Craig said as he rolled his hips forwards so he could further grind his dick against Kenny's. They both released low moans as they rubbed their dicks together. Craig panted then raised his hips when he felt like his asshole was loose enough. "I'm getting on now." He announced in a gruff voice.  
Kenny agreed with a happy hum. He held his dick up so that it was easier for Craig to lower himself down on to. Craig chuckled, the thought of everything that had happened recently seeming so dumb now that they were literally fucking away their problems. He slowly started to lower himself down onto Kenny's dick, which made him whimper. Craig's long legs bent beside him as he squatted down and pressed his ass to Kenny's thighs. He felt full of Kenny and it made his body arch forwards with pleasure. His hole clenched and unclenched around Kenny's erection and it made Kenny moan rather loudly.

Kenny reached up to hold onto either side of Craig's face. He chuckled huskily. Craig didn't even need to ask Kenny about what he was thinking. He relaxed himself down and moaned shakily. He trembled at the overwhelming fullness he felt in his ass. He whimpered and held onto Kenny's shoulders, which made Kenny groan in pain.

"Ah- shit sorry-" Craig said. He looked down at Kenny's properly naked body and he felt an intense tingle within him. His dick leaked precum and he leaned forwards and kissed Kenny's swollen and cut lips.

They felt complete when they were with each other. Neither of them had to think. Kenny enjoyed being able to touch Craig despite his own physical pain. It was stupidly comforting for them both. This kind of thing became habit for them; fucking whenever bad shit was going on around them. And somehow, these two dickheads found a stupid kind of love in it I don't fucking know ayeho papi *bows* I can't believe I'm ending the fic like this lmao guess they also ran away together on ManBearPig or some shit and made gay babies with [insert more south park references here]

 _~ A/N: This fic was entirely fictional, I don't own any of the characters or anything to do with south park blah blah blah. I wrote this to try and get back into the swing of writing it isn't meant to be perfect. It's also late at night (or early in the morning hm?) and I have like 3 assignments due so whoopee! Thanks for reading tho lmao xo ~_


End file.
